Ice princess
by Kisa-Rin-Hitachiin
Summary: What would you do if you have such a horrible past that your heart has frozen over? What if your father was threatening that if you didn't do what he wanted, he would kill your mother? What if seven particular people were trying to chip away at your heart? And these 7 people aren't particulary helping her chose what to do. She just doesn't know. So she needs someone to help her.
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight was pouring into the window, making me rather uncomfortable and warm under my light blanket. I rolled over to glare at the window before throwing off the blanket, burrowing into my sheets in only my underwear. Before I knew it, I was on the floor.

"Get the hell up, or you'll be late for school and mom will kick both of our asses." My brother said, looking down at me with a smirk on his face.

"Ugh! Fuck off." I mumbled, and rolled over and rubbed my face into the nice furry floor rug. I was nearly asleep when…

"You asked for it." He mumbled. Then I suddenly couldn't breathe. I tried to roll over, but found myself trapped with a pair of jeans in my face. I tried to wiggle out from whatever was on top of me, when it started to stink. Then I knew what he had done. He had straddled my waist and sat on my chest.

"Can't … BREATHE!" He shifted his weight on top of me to tease me, or possibly kill me. Let it be noted that my brother was 24 with dark brown hair and hazel blue eyes, 6'4 and 181 pounds. So he was killing me, no joke.

"Get off Kevin!" I choked out, trying to wiggle him off me.

"Oh I'm comfortable, thanks though." He said, sickly sweet although he was crushing my lungs.

"I'm awake!" I screamed, feeling my legs go numb after a minute.

"Good." He chirped, standing up to leave me panting and clutching at my chest. I glared at him.

"You could have killed me!" I screeched at him. He just smirked and ruffled my hair.

"But I didn't! You should be thankful to me." He said, looking serious. I looked at him with a, 'Are you effin' kidding me?' look.

"For nearly killing me, but not going through with it?' I asked incredulously, gaping at my half-brother.

"Exactly. Now get ready." He walked off. I groaned loudly at the ceiling. What a way to wake up, although it's how I woke up sometimes.

I walked to my dresser, snatching my hairbrush then pulling it roughly through my tangled brown hair. I looked at the mirror and pulled it even more roughly. My thin hair was dark brown and was right below my breasts.

My glaring blue eyes glared right back at me, showing just how pissed I was. When I saw that, I sighed to myself and reminded myself that Kevin woke me up in extreme ways every day and there was no reason to make a big deal out of something that would inevitably happen again.

Once I had parted my hair to the right and swept it over my shoulder, I went to my closet to get a tank top and jeans. I reached down to pull a regular black tank over my head, and then I slipped a yellow, halfway see-through, racerback tank top over it.

I then grabbed a pair of dark, size two, Aeropostale skinny jeans and pulled them on. I slipped on a pair of silver rhinestone sandals before grabbing my makeup bag and planting myself in front of my mirror. I was 5'7 and in skinny jeans, so it was a bit hard sitting down on the floor.

I swiped black liquid eyeliner on my eyes, starting thin on the outside then getting thicker towards the inside, so it made my eyes look more slanted, yet bigger and it brought out the blue. I dabbed on some really light foundation to match my super light skin. I then just put on some gloss and mascara.

I grabbed my Vera Bradley pink bookbag and put my phone, kindle, and laptop in it. I then put some food out for my cat Yuki and locked my door behind me. I glared at Kevin who just sat in the living room, watching TV.

I stomped my way into the kitchen and grabbed a banana and a bowl of rice my brother made for me. I grabbed a pair of black chopsticks out of the silverware drawer and walked back out of the living room, seeing him watching Family Guy. I sat down and started to eat.

"Why do you eat rice for breakfast?" He asked, pointing his stare at my bowl.

"It's good and healthy." I muttered, little pieces of food spewing out. He laughed at me.

Kevin was my half-brother by my mother. He had a different father. It was the same with my sister. We all had different fathers.

I pushed my way off of the couch and walked into my mother's room slowly. She was asleep with her machines whirring away. She had sleep apnea, to where she couldn't breathe when she was asleep.

Added onto that, she couldn't walk. She had gotten into a car wreck nine years ago, and has had seven surgeries since. She had also blown her knee out because during all the time that she couldn't walk and burn off calories, she had gained a lot of weight. I think I had seen her carted off to the hospital around five times or so now.

When she's awake, she's fine. It's just that sometimes lack of oxygen or lack of sleep can make her seem like she's drunk or something because her words start slurring and she will fall asleep.

I checked her oxygen machine and her other breathing machine, then made sure she had water. I walked out of my mother's room, and we nodded at each other and he and I went to drop me off at school.

"Hey, do you have any food?" Katrina asked me, poking my arm. I shrugged and pulled out a bag of high-chew that I had stuck in there the night before and handed it to her. She grinned widely and took four pieces and gave the bag back to me.

Before I put it back I offered some to Keanna and Carly, who were two of my friends, but not as that close like Katrina and I were. They took some with a smile and thanked me. I put the bag back and started slowly paying attention in my worst subject. Algebra.

Several times I would ask Katrina or Keanna, who were beside me, for help with problems I couldn't understand. Once Algebra was done, I was heading to my next class, when …

"Kara Yukimura to the front office please, Kara Yukimura to the front office please." The ladies voice came over the loudspeaker.

Katrina laughed in her hand while Keanna and Carly gave me friendly smiles and I made my way down the crowded halls to the front office. When I got there, the lady in the front office gave me a professional smile.

"Your step-father has come to pick you up." She gestured to the man behind me. I looked to see my father there, sitting very elegantly in a high class suit with expensive Italian shoes. His dark tanned skin, dark hair and dark slanted eyes contrasted with the grey colored Armani suit.

"I'm her father actually." He said sweetly, with barely a trace of his Japanese accent. The woman's eyes widened before she composed herself.

"Oh, I'm sorry, it's just that she doesn't really look like you much." She covered, not realizing she was digging herself in a hole.

"Well, I guess that's true. But imagine if I had pale skin and blue eyes. Then we'd look very much alike." He pointed out, without a trace of the annoyance I knew he was feeling. He hated people making any negative comments about him, even indirectly.

The nameless woman's eyes widened again when she realized that she had been a bit racist, and her cheeks flushed.

'_I think you need to buy a bigger shovel honey, because you're being buried alive.' _I bitterly thought to myself. I'm glad I don't look like that pompous ass who I share my genes with. I knew the only reason he was here, and not in Japan, was he wanted me to do something for him.

"Oh, I'm sure you would. Yes, I see it now. It's only the skin color and the eyes color that throw me off really. She has your shape of eyes, and your nose, mouth, and bone structure are the same, I'm sorry." She babbled, obviously nervous in his foreboding presence.

He simply smiled at her, and then turned away after signing a piece of paper. He turned to me, his eyes cold.

"_**Grab what you need and then get in the car." **_He told me in Japanese, confusing the woman at the desk, before walking out the door. I glared at his back as he left.

I huffed, and then went to my English class. I knocked on the door before one of my classmates opened it. I went to my teacher, who was behind her desk and said,

"I'm checking out, so I need my work." She nodded, and gave me a piece of paper. I walked over to Selena, pretending to slowly grab my English book. One of my closest friends, Selena, sat right beside me, so I looked at her and grabbed her attention.

"I'm going with my dad. I don't know why." I whispered. Her eyes widened, and then narrowed a little before she nodded.

"Good luck." She whispered. I nodded and walked out of the classroom.

Selena was the only one I told the truth about my dad. That he owned one of the largest chains of casinos and game parlors in Japan. And that he was the one who sent me and my mother $2500 dollars a month. We would be homeless if he didn't because my mother couldn't work.

And that if I disobeyed him, he would pull the money away, and pull my mother's medical expenses, most likely killing her.

Even my mother never knew. Because he never told her. On my way to my doom awaiting me, I remembered the day he told me.

_I had watched my mother blow her knee out. I had gotten so upset I ran out the door and into the woods after yelling to Kevin to go to mom. I sat between the trees, just holding back the tears. Watching my mom on the floor, with her knee bent backwards, her chest barely moving._

_It wasn't until my sister came out into the woods and hefted me over her shoulder. She looked at my perfectly together face. I hadn't spilled a tear. But I knew that, on the inside, I was drowning in the tears that I held back._

"_We have to go to the hospital." She simply said. I said nothing to her, too focused on keeping the tears back. Kevin drove me and Kaylee, to the hospital. Kaylee was crying, Kevin was trying his best to look tough, and I was emotionless. _

"_You don't need to hold it in." Kevin had said, minutes before we arrived to the hospital. _

"_I have to." I whispered._

"_Why?" He pressed, looking at me, worried. He knew that the only times I was emotionless was when I felt very strong emotions. Like when I was very sad, or very mad, or very annoyed._

"_Because she doesn't care about mom! If she did, then she'd show it!" Kaylee screamed at me. I simply looked at her, and then looked back to Kevin._

"_Kaylee, shut up. You're making things worse, and making yourself seem like a bitch." Kevin snapped at her. She gawked at him, before huffing and returning to her crying._

_We pulled into the parking lot. On my right, I noticed a sleek black Porsche parked near the front. I nearly screamed when I recognized it._

_We were directed to a room where I saw my mother laying down with a thick mask pumping hair in her lungs, and there was a person beside her bed. When he saw us coming in, he turned to me. _

"_I need to talk to you outside." He said. I nodded and walked outside the room with him. _

_Once we were out of hearing range of the rest of my family, he turned to face me. I was shorter than him by over half a foot, considering he was 5'11, and I was only 13 years old._

"_I've been supporting your family for about six years now. And I've come to the conclusion that I need your help, or I won't be able to help anymore." He told me, his voice deadpanned, not really caring. _

"_And what would that be?" I asked, my voice half sarcastic and half apprehensive. He smirked._

"_I need you to do whatever I tell you. And if you don't, I'll pull my money away, and all of you will be on the street and your mother will die. And you can't tell anybody." He told me, simply uncaring._

_I gaped at him. I was trying to comprehend in my head what he had just told me. So if I didn't do whatever he wanted … mom would die? And we'd all be homeless? So, I really had no choice. But why?_

"_And what's in it for you?" I snapped at him, but you could hear the panic in my voice. He turned his steely black eyes to me, having a barely polite facial expression._

"_Because it's becoming more and more obvious that I only have you as the heir to my company. You are my only child. So you are my ticket to becoming more successful and carrying on my company when I die." He ground out, obviously not too pleased with the fact._

"_Why can't you have any other children?" I asked, starting to panic. My head was starting to hurt._

"_Because of a genetic disorder. It's a miracle I had you. And trust me; I've tried to have a proper Japanese child. It won't happen, so I'm doing with what I've got." He snapped, getting more irritated by the second._

"_If you tell anyone about this, you will all be on your ass in the street faster than you can imagine. I'm giving you a phone. If I call, answer. If I text, answer. If you don't, you'll see what happens when I get mad." He threatened, placed a shiny IPhone in my hand, and then stalked off._

_I watched him leave, then when he was out of sight, I felt my knees buckle. I slipped to the floor in a heap. My teeth started chattering and my body started shaking. My head felt heavy and I couldn't move._

"_Nurse!"_

After that, I never missed a call from him, or didn't answer a text from him. I never disobeyed him. He would come here sometimes, and when he was here, he would teach me etiquette. How to each, how to sit, how to stand, how to converse, etc.

I made my way to the school parking lot and slipped into the sleek black Porsche.

He drove without a word. We were halfway back to my house, until-

"You need to pack your bags. You're moving in with me." He stated without looking at me. I whipped my head around to look at him, but his face was emotionless, simply uncaring. It's times like this where I wish he was ugly.

If he was ugly, it'd be easier to hate him I guess. Or it would match his personality and be easier to deal with. His black hair was perfectly cut and glossy. His skin was tanned and flawless. His eyes were dark brown and mysterious. His body was finely built and his height was perfect. I hated that even though he was a monster, he didn't look like it.

"Why? Who's going to take care of mom?" I nearly screeched out of panic. He winced when my voice reached an impossible octave and he glared at me quickly.

"Kevin can take of your mother perfectly fine. I've already told your mother that I've found an opening at a prestigious school for you to go to. She agreed as long as you call her and Skype her once a week." He said, smirking a little.

Another thing is that he misguides my mother. He acts like a perfect, loving father who can't be there for his daughter, because of his work in Japan. But look how he holds her life in his hand, ready to crush it if I don't do what he says.

I feel the tears well up in my eyes. At least when he lived in Japan, could have freedom. If I move to Japan, then I'm screwed. He'll control my every action, and I'll be his damn puppet. But I forced my tears back, and changed the subject.

"Can I bring my cat?" I asked softly. He took a look at my face, and then thought about it before nodding. I breathed out a sigh of relief. At least I would have a piece of home with me.

We then pulled down my driveway. I got out of the car as fast as I could, then ran into my mom's room, to where I saw her talking with Kevin. She looked upset, but not as upset as she would be if she knew the truth.

I threw my arms around her big waist. She had long light brown hair that went down to her waist, and hazel blue eyes. My eyes were bright blue, and they could change in lighting to where they could look almost black. She had skin that was almost as pale as the moon, and she was 5'10 and weighed 280 pounds.

She put her hands on my back and rubbed them. She laughed in my ear. Oh, she wouldn't be laughing if she knew.

"It's okay. I know you've always wanted to go to Japan-"

_As if._

"and this will be a great opportunity for you to get an amazing education. I'll miss you a lot, but it's an amazing once in a lifetime opportunity. We'll still talk to each other often, and even see each other on Skype. So don't worry." She comforted.

"Mmkay." I muttered into her shoulder. She held me at arm's length, and smiled at me.

"How about we go through all of your clothes and I'll help you pack." She chirped, excited (or pretending to be).

I leaned back even further into the leather seat in the airplane. He never said anything about leaving _today_ until we had to leave to catch the flight.

Mom had cried and told me that I had better come down every Christmas, or she'd ground me for life and I had better call and Skype her at least once a week, or there'd be the same punishment.

Kevin hadn't gotten too upset, but he pulled me in a hug tight enough to nearly crush me, so I knew he was acting tough. He told me that he'd talk to me every time mom and I talked, and good luck with all those rich snobs, and to kick their ass if they looked at me funny.

Kaylee gave me a hug, and acted like she didn't care, and went on about how she'd finally have peace at home, but she shed a few tears on my way out the door.

Damn him.

Damn him to hell.

It was painful to watch them all hide their sadness just not to worry me. I looked behind me to see my father. Thank God he got us first class, because I had no one beside me, and he was sitting behind me, so he couldn't see my face.

I'm pretty sure he would snap at me if he saw the murderous look on my face. I can't believe that he took me away from my family for his own personal gain.

"Kara." He caught my attention, causing me to look at him, turning around in my seat.

"Yes?" I asked. He looked me in my eyes, not a trace of smugness, or gloating or anything.

"I own a chain of casinos which can get illegal at times. There is a boy at your new school, and he runs a club. I've offered you to be his secretary for the time being so that we can get in better with his family, which owns a police force." He said, completely serious.

I hated the 'we' part, but said nothing about it, and before he could say anything else to me, the light which indicated we could use electronics blinked green. I turned around, not really caring what else he wanted to say.

I pulled out my small Acer laptop and connected to the Wi-Fi on the plane. I then checked into my email account, and saw a new email from my friend.

Four years ago, in our history class, we had a project to where we would randomly choose pen-pals from all over the world. I got assigned to a girl in Japan, whose name was Haruhi Fujioka . She had told me that she took English language, and it was a project for her class so they could practice with real Americans. We had stayed connected throughout the project and became pretty good friends (or as close as one can be from never meeting face to face).

We had even stayed connected afterwards, and we still emailed each other on a weekly basis.

**From: FancyFishHaru .jp:**

**Hello Kara. I'm still getting accustomed to this new club they forced me into. All of them are narcissistic rich bastards. It was only a vase. But three days ago, they decided I would become a host like them to pay off my debt faster, and they made me look like a boy entirely. It's not that I care, it's just weird. And they all figured out I was a girl. So, my problems aside, how are you doing?**

I snickered quietly when I saw that. She had been telling me how some blonde idiot was trying to flirt with her (while he thought she was a he), and in her attempt to get away, she had broken an expensive vase, and they had made her into the errand boy.

I had told her everything about everything. She knew about my dad and mom, and everything that had happened in the past. I thought that since she was just a girl overseas, there was no harm. I smiled as I typed, because it was 6PM and a Friday right now, so it would be 8AM and Saturday over there, so she would be up.

**From: MixedOokamiChickAY :**

**Hey Haru. Well, my dad picked me up at school from out of the blue and decided that I would be moving to Tokyo, Japan with him, going to an elite private school, and he signed me up to be a secretary for some rich asshole in some club. All so he can have more connections and have a legitimate heir to his company. Looks like we both are pretty screwed here, ne?**

I clicked send. I looked out of the window, seeing us higher in the sky than I would have liked to see. I pulled down the little window cover, and pulled out my earphones. They were huge white Hi-Fi wireless headphones, but they were only $90, so I'll take the bulkiness any day.

I slipped them on, connecting them to my laptop, and clicked on a random playlist. I smiled widely when I heard Bad Apple by Ashe and Rockleetist.

_**Ashe: Ever on and on, I continue circling,**_

_**With nothing but my hate in a carousel of agony,**_

_**Till slowly I forget, and my heart starts vanishing,**_

_**And suddenly I see that I can't break free, I'm,**_

_**Rockleetist: Slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity**_

_**With nothing but my pain and the paralyzing agony**_

_**To tell me who I am, who I was,**_

_**Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can't break free and,**_

_**Ashe: Maybe it's a dream, maybe nothing else is real,**_

_**But it wouldn't mean a thing if I told you how I feel,**_

_**So I'm tired of all the pain**_

_**Of the misery inside, and I wish that I could live**_

_**Feeling nothing but the night**_

_**Rockleetist: You can tell me what to say**_

_**You can tell me where to go**_

_**But I doubt that I would care,**_

_**And my heart would never know.**_

_**If I make another move, there'll be no more turning back,**_

_**Because everything will change,**_

_**And it all will fade to black.**_

_**Ashe: Will tomorrow ever come?**_

_**Will I make it through the night?**_

_**Will there ever be a place,**_

_**For the broken in the light?**_

_**Am I hurting, am I sad, should I stay or should I go?**_

_**I've forgotten how to tell,**_

_**Did I ever even know?**_

How honest to my feelings and life. I pulled off my headphones when I heard a beep, and I turned off the music, and checked to see an e-mail from Haruhi.

**From: FancyFishHaru .jp:**

**Language. And seriously? That's crazy, because we're expecting an overseas student tomorrow, and Kyoya, (the guy who is basically in charge and is cold and serious) told us that the new student would be helping him with the Host Club activities, so we'd have a new member to the Host Club. I would guess that's you. Ask your dad if you're going to Ouran Academy.**

I gaped at the computer screen. I suppose in a way this is good because I would get to see Haruhi every day, and I would already know someone at the school. But the way she describes the Host Club…

I would go mental in a matter of weeks. I turned my body to face the man behind me. He raised an eyebrow when he noticed that I was willing starting a conversation with him.

"Do you know the name of the school I'm going to?" I asked, expecting the worse.

"You're going to Ouran Academy as a first year, class 1-A. Why?" He asked, looking suspicious and confused. I forced my face not to change in the slightest.

"I wanted to look up information on the school." I replied before sitting back in my seat.

**From: MixedOokamiChickAY :**

**Yep. It's confirmed. I'm officially screwed. I love you though.**

I sent it, and ran my hands through my hair. So I would be stuck in the moronic club that Haruhi was in, and basically be a servant to the creepiest one?

Fuck my life.


	2. Chapter 2

Ouran 2

In my new huge room, I ran back over what Haruhi had told me.

She had said that Kyoya already knew we were friends and told her to tell me to be early for club. She also said that Tamaki (the blonde idiot) was already excited about getting 'a new daughter'.

She said the twins were gearing up all their pranks and tricks in preparation. And she said that Hunny was simply excited to have someone else to play with and share cakes. And Mori didn't really show anything.

I was silently contemplating homicide of my father, but then I thought about how all the evidence could stack against me, and decided against it.

I looked around me stoically.

This bedroom was larger than my room and my living room put together. I hadn't even checked the adjoining bathroom yet, and I didn't want to. There was a huge king sized bed on the far wall, with a super-sized flat screen on the opposite wall facing the bed.

There were two bedside tables on each side of the bed, and then there was a large wardrobe on the right wall, and a large bay window on the left wall.

Right beside the window was a nice-sized desk with shelving and a brand new Mac computer sitting on it. All scattered throughout the room were large boxes, small boxes, everything in between.

The maids had immediately offered to help me unpack, but I immediately shut them down. For one, I would feel guilty and awkward. For two, I didn't want random people touching all of my things.

I stood up and looked for the closet between the four doors in the room. One was a bathroom, one led to a private balcony, one led to the bathroom, and the other was the door.

I flicked open the closet and my mouth nearly dropped onto the floor. The closet was the size of my room back at home. There were already shelves filled with fancy shoes, and plastic bags filled with, obviously, fancy dresses. I resisted the urge to scream and simply ran my hand through my hair.

I grabbed the nearest box that said 'Closet', and ripped it open with a small pocket knife that one of the maids had given me. I quickly got all my clothes put away, and all my shoes as well.

"Meow!" I heard as I was heading to start more. I glanced over to where I had forgotten my cat was crated. I felt a little guilt and decided to get her stuff set up before I let her out. I went into my bathroom to find that it had more than enough room for her food and water bowls and litter box.

There was a large, glass and tile shower that was large enough for twenty people, and a pool-sized porcelain bathtub.

I went back into my room and grabbed the box that said 'Cat', and I grabbed the large plastic litter box, litter, her food, and her two metal food bowls. I set the litter box down in a corner of the bathroom and poured litter in it before clasping the lid on top.

I then went to the opposite corner of the bathroom, where I sat down her food bowl, filled it with food, and then ran water from one of the two sinks in the bathroom, and set it down next to her food. Her meowing was getting insistent, so I quickly exited the bathroom.

"Okay Yuki, shut up, I'm coming." I said to her, pushing down on the latches. She came out hesitantly, and then decided to go where it was familiar, and she curled up in my lap. I giggled and ran my fingers through her fur.

Yuki was a stubborn little Calico, who everyone said was a mini-me. She was stubborn, flighty, hated everybody except me and my mother, was extremely mischievous, but was really cuddly and sweet, but only to me, really.

I heard a knock on my door, which startled Yuki into running out of my lap, but not knowing what was where, she decided to dive under the bed.

"You can come in!" I shouted. A short little Japanese maid, about nineteen or twenty years old, came in and bowed deeply.

"I was instructed to check on you Kara-sama. I'm Hina, your personal maid." She said meekly, still bowed. I waved my hands in a dismissing manner.

"Oh, don't bow please! I'm American and not used to that! And no 'sama' is necessary, it makes me feel uncomfortable." I told her, and she immediately straightened up with shock.

"Oh, but I couldn't! It would be extremely disrespectful!" She stammered, nearly surprised speechless.

"But it really does make me feel uncomfortable. You can just call me Lexi, and just knock before you come in, and we'll be fine." I told her, looking at her seriously. She nodded slowly.

"Okay. Do you have any questions?" She asked, still apprehensive. I decided I needed her to open up, unless I always wanted awkwardness with the maids.

"Yeah. How did you come to work for an asshole like my dad?" I asked, sounding innocent. Her eyes widened before she cracked a smile, nearly laughing.

"Well, it was the best job available, and my family told me it was an honor." She said, now smiling.

"Okay. Secondly, is this room soundproof?" I asked gesturing to the walls. She looked curious, but nodded.

"If you're screaming or something like that, we'll hear it, but something like music or the television, we won't hear." She stated. I nodded.

"Second, I have a little cat that ran under the bed as soon as you came in. She's allowed wherever she feels, but can you keep an eye on her, and make sure she doesn't get outside? And if my father is walking around, to put her back in here, and keep her out of his sight?" I asked, seriously pleading with my eyes. Her eyes softened as she nodded.

"I'll tell all the maids that." She promised, and I gave her a smile.

"Thanks. Third, I know you're all supposed to clean up after me, and the litter box, and the bathroom and stuff, but I'm going to help by keeping a laundry basket, and cleaning up after myself." I told her, and when she looked ready to protest, I pressed on.

"I know that's not conventional, but I grew up a commoner. Also, if you notice Yuki's bowls getting empty, can you refill them?" I asked, and she nodded.

"And finally, can you tell every other maid what I've told you about the respect things, and the cat, and the cleaning, and if possible, to only show me that kind of respect in front of my dad because I don't want him getting mad at me." She grinned and nodded again.

"Thanks Hina." I said, and she walked out of the door.

I sighed, turning back to the boxes. This was going to be a long night.

_**KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK.**_

"Kara-sama, it's time for you to head to school!" I groaned, and rolled onto my side. Why did Kevin sound like a prissy girl? And why was he talking in Japanese? God, I didn't even care.

I heard my door open, and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt my shoulder being shaken, and I looked over to see a girl. She squeaked when she saw me glaring at her.

"You need to go to school, miss." She said timidly.

"I'm tired damn it." I muttered, still glaring. She didn't do anything, but she looked away from my eyes.

"Well you still need to go to school, miss." She said. I sighed and rubbed my face.

"Don't call me miss, Hina." I said. She grinned and put a large bag in my lap as I sat up. I looked at it, and unzipped the bag to reveal the ugliest yellow dress I have ever seen.

"That's your school uniform." She said, her black eyes sparkling as she took in my horrified face.

"Hell no. Hell to the no. Nu uh. Nope. I'm not wearing it." I blatantly refused.

She shrugged and walked out the door. I threw the yellow, marshmallow monstrosity to the side, and noticed my cat had come out of hiding and was curled up on one of my pillows. I ran my hand on her head before going to the wardrobe.

I grabbed a pair of light blue skinny jeans, and then threw on the same black tank top, and same yellow sheer racerback tank as a couple days before. Haruhi had once told me that the school colors were yellow, light blue, and black. So this was perfect, and I wouldn't get in trouble.

I grabbed my black, buckled pair of calf high boots, and zipped them up over my feet. I put on my regular makeup and put in a pair of copper colored bead earrings and a simple silver chain necklace with a tear drop bead for the charm.

I then grabbed my Vera Bradley bag; put my binder in there, my electronics, food, gum, and a bottle of watermelon ICE. I then threw in my makeup bag and buttoned the top magnet clasp. I checked myself over in the mirror.

I never really cared what people thought of me. And I already had a friend at the school. But if I didn't make a good impression, my dad would know. And my family would suffer for it.

My dark brown hair contrasted nicely with the yellow tank top, but it still was thin. It reached right below my bra strap and was super straight and parted to the left. You could see a faint outline of muscles under the shirts, thanks to gymnastics, and my arms looked thick yet muscular also.

My pale skin was clear, smooth and blemish free thanks to the foundation. My nose was a little too long and wide for my taste, but there was nothing I could do. Stupid genetics gave me the worst of both heritages for my nose.

My face was long, but I still had baby cheeks, which made my face seem much rounder than it was. At least I had super high cheekbones from the German and Japanese heritage. My lips were a little pouty, and not really thick, but definitely not thin.

My blue eyes were bright and contrasted nicely with my pale skin, and dark eyeliner, making them a silver blue color. My legs looked nice and long, but were too thin. They were muscular, and touched at the top, but my knees and calf's still didn't touch. I was teeny even though I was tall, and I knew some people back at home though I didn't eat or something.

The jeans made my butt look nice and shapely, but it was still a small butt. And the tank top flowed over my breasts fine, but they were small too. The ladies at the clothing stores always told me I had either a big B-cup, or a small C-sup, but I really just felt like a big A-cup sometimes, but this shirt made them look to be a nice B.

Now, everybody at home always gave me an eight or a nine out of ten on prettiness, but I think they were just being nice. I would personally give myself a five to a seven at best, depending on the day, but I hoped they were right for today. I shrugged at my reflection and walked out of the door, leaving it open for Yuki to explore, hoping Hina had listened to me.

I had been given the tour yesterday, so I made my way down the long hallway filled with expensive paintings and vases, then walked down the long staircase.

I passed a maid who gave me a friendly smile.

"Your breakfast is in the car outside." She told me, bowing a teeny bit before leaving. I guess that was the best I was going to get. It still made me feel uncomfortable, but not as much as when they were nearly touching their toes.

I walked outside, and saw a limo waiting, and I nearly pulled my hair in frustration. Sure, most girls would be thrilled to have this happen to them. But when you're forced to accept it at the price of your family's safety, it's a little different.

I slid in the car to find a small bowl of rice, toast, and water. I sighed in relief at the normal breakfast. I felt the car smoothly pull out. I tapped on the driver's window thingy. He rolled it down.

"Yes miss?" He asked seriously. I sighed inwardly at the immense (irrational) respect given to me.

"Oh, please don't call me miss, or 'sama' or anything. Just call me Kara." He looked surprised before he nodded. Thank God.

"Okay Kara, what do you need?" The way he said Lexi sounded like Kah-rah. I nearly giggled.

"I just wanted to know your name." I requested nicely, and he looked surprised again before smiling a little.

"Hiro Takumi." He said. I smiled at him, nodded, and then ate my breakfast.

When we pulled up to the school, I popped an orange tic-tac in my mouth.

"To let you know, you are half an hour late. Your father told the school that you needed the extra sleep because of jet-lag." He explained. I snorted. That was bullshit.

"But really he wanted me to make a dramatic entrance, right?" I inquired, already knowing the answer. He simply gave me a small smirk, and then drove off.

I looked up at the school. It was so … pink. Or was it salmon? Whatever, it was disgustingly girly. I felt bad for any self-respecting boys who went to this school. I walked in, head high, and went into the school office, which was the first thing you saw.

"Hi, I'm new and I'm supposed to be in Class 1-A." I told the woman up front, who looked a little surprised. What the hell is up with everybody being shocked? What was so shocking about me? Eh… never mind.

"Hi. Do you speak Japanese besides that?" She asked in Japanese, a little condescending, obviously expecting me not to.

"Oh yes. I'm quite fluent in Japanese, and I don't have any trouble with pronunciation." I told her, with barely a trace of any accent, and watched in satisfaction as the smug look was wiped off her face.

"Well that's good; we don't have any English translators on hand at the moment. Here are the directions to your classroom." She said, handing me a piece of paper. I thanked her and walked out of the office.

Looking down at the piece of paper, I was pleased that it wasn't far at all. Just up some stairs, and the first class on the right. I remembered in my head the picture Haruhi had sent me yesterday, telling me to watch for her, because we'd be in the same class.

It had shocked me, because I had seen a picture two years ago, and her nice long hair had been cut in a boys cute, and she completely looked like a boy (although a very girly looking one).

I made my way up the stairs, and then knocked on the door to my right. The teacher opened it up, and immediately all eyes were on me. I straightened my back, and walked forwards without a trace of nervousness, although I was actually feeling a little faint.

On my way to the front, I noticed Haruhi sitting there, who was also sitting there gaping at me. On my way past, I flicked her nose, and she pouted at little me, and swatted my hand away. The actions caused a break my composure to crack a grin at her, and she returned with a small smile. I made my way to the front and faced the class, letting the teacher do the introductions.

"Class 1-A, this is Alexis Yukimura from Alabama, America. She knows Japanese so feel free to converse with her. As she is new to this country and this school, please make her feel welcome. Please feel free to ask her any questions." She finished, and sat behind her desk, obviously happy to get a break.

I saw a good portion of the class raise their hands. I picked one at random, and pointed to her.

"What's your heritage?" She asked nicely.

"I'm half Japanese, a quarter German, and a quarter English. I took after my mother, who is obviously very white." I joked and a few people laughed. I pointed to a boy.

"Where is Alabama?" He asked, obviously oblivious.

"Have you heard of Atlanta, Georgia?" I asked, knowing that it was my best bet. To my relief, he nodded.

"I lived in the state that was to the west of Georgia, in the southern United States." He nodded. I then pointed to another girl.

"Why aren't you wearing the school uniform?" She asked snobbishly. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Well, some people don't look good in dresses like that. I guess we're two of them." I said, playing innocent. Her cheeks flushed red with anger and she glared at me when people snickered. I pointed to a different boy.

"What do you want to do when you're older?" He asked. Well it was a little weird, but I answered nonetheless.

"It's looking as if I'll be taking over Yukimura industries, but I've always wanted to go into the United States Coast Guard." A lot of people's eyes widened at that, and then there was some murmuring around the room. I pointed to another boy, one that was sitting right behind Haruhi.

"How do you know Haruhi?" He asked. I was a little confused at the question, but when Haruhi turned around and glared at the boy, I knew it was those twins from the host club, seeing as there was an identical red-haired, gold-eyed boy right beside him, looking at me curiously.

"Four years ago, we both became pen-pals, and we became really good friends and we've kept in touch ever since. We tell each other everything, really." I said, narrowing my eyes a tiny amount at the two boys whose eyes widened before they full-out glared at me.

"Alright, there is an empty seat beside your friend, so go ahead and sit there." I nodded before sitting down beside Haruhi, right in front of one of the glaring twins. Haruhi offered me a smile, which I returned. I felt a flick on the back of my neck, which I promptly ignored.

It was halfway through class when I felt it again. Haruhi glared at the twins, and gave me an apologetic glance, to which I shrugged indifferently. That's when I felt another flick, this time harder.

Haruhi looked as if she was about to scold them when I silently put my leg out of the side of my desk and then quickly kick the boy diagonal from me in his knee, and then quickly gave the boy behind me the same kick. I slipped my leg back in my desk before they could retaliate.

I heard two huffs in unison, and I saw Haruhi crack a smile. She leaned over to me.

"Do you want to eat lunch with me?" She whispered in my ear. I nodded, noticing two pair of curious eyes staring at us.

"Then when she dismisses us, grab my hand and follow me." I looked at her oddly, but nodded again. She went back to her work.

I glanced back at the twins. They stared at me murderously.

"I forgot. Is there something you needed from me?" I asked sweetly. They looked incredulously at me.

"We want to know-"One started, the one diagonal from me.

"-what you know about us." The one behind me finished. I shrugged at them.

"Do you want me to tell you now, in front of everybody, or later?" This time, they weren't looking at me like they wanted to kill me. Instead, they were looking at me … like they were appraising me or something.

"Later." They said in unison. I deadpanned at their unison. How do they do that?

"Creepy." I muttered, and turned back around, leaving them smiling hugely.

When the lunch bell rang, Haruhi grabbed my hand, and I followed her lead as she ran through the halls. I heard footsteps behind me, and I looked to see the twins running after us.

"Haruhi! Come with us!" They sang, gaining a little bit. I hate to admit that I screamed like a little girl, and then I was the one dragging Haruhi. Can you blame me? They reminded me of the little twin girls from The Shining. So I was running for my damn life.

Haruhi caught up and then we lost the twins and were in a regular classroom. She closed the door behind us. We both panted before I laughed. I bent over and clutched my knees. It was just my first day, and look what happened. Haruhi smiled at me, and put her bento on a desk.

"So why do you eat in here?" I asked her, sitting in the desk in front of her, and turning around. She unclasped her bento, revealing rice, sashimi, and ramen.

"Because the Host Club eats in the cafeteria, and every time I go there something annoying always happens." She said bluntly. I laughed and patted her head.

"Awww, well you have someone to eat with you now. And I'll only be a little annoying." I joked. She smiled.

"That's still much less annoying than the Host Club." She teased. We both laughed, and she gave me a piece of sashimi and a bite of her rice. I thanked her, and we were both silent for a while.

"It's pretty weird seeing you face to face." She said, looking at me.

"Yeah, but we already know a lot about each other, so it's not awkward at least." I stated, and she nodded, agreeing.

"I want to meet your dad, so do you mind if I come over and cook an American meal for you and your dad." She looked at me warily, obviously weighing the pros and cons. It appears her stomach won in the end.

"Yeah, my dad would love that." She said, nodding. I smiled at her, and she rolled her eyes before eating again. Then the door bust open before there were the twins.

"So here you guys are!" They said in unison (yet again, creepy). Haruhi gaped at them, and then she slowly started getting angry. Like a volcano.

"What are you guys doing here?!" She snapped at them.

"Tono told us that he wanted to meet his new daughter, and we want you to have lunch with us." They pouted cutely. It's obvious that they loved torturing Haruhi.

The twin on the right went to Haruhi and tossed her over his shoulder. She glared indignantly at him and punched his shoulder. Hard.

"Put me down!" She cried, glaring at him.

"Jesus Haruhi, that hurt!" He complained.

"Good!" He reached down and pulled her school bag over his shoulder, and walked towards the door.

I stood up to help, but the other twin moved to stand in front of me. I glared at him, and he glared back.

"Don't take too long Kaoru." The twin said, moving out the door with Haruhi still punching and screaming at him.

We stared each other down, neither of us moving. He made a grab at me, and I simply sidestepped him, and his hands wrapped around nothing.

"I'm not Haruhi." I said simply. He rolled his eyes.

"But you're still a girl." He said and moved to tackled me and, thanks to years of gymnastics, I slid under his feet. I turned to stick my tongue out at him, with his mouth gaping open, and ran out the door. I quickly heard footsteps running after me.

I didn't know this school, and he did, so I automatically at a disadvantage. I looked behind me and saw that he was only six or seven feet behind me. In my haste to escape I brushed by a couple of girls who were obviously shocked at seeing one of the Hitachiins chasing down the new student.

"Sorry!" I called behind me, and I just heard giggles from them. I then knocked past a large guy with a small elementary school student on his shoulders. I barely avoided knocking them down, and then I heard,

"Kao-chan, what are you doing?" It sounded like the little blonde.

"Help!" He huffed out, sounding farther behind now.

I then panicked hearing three pairs of feet behind me. I turned to see the large boy, the little elementary student, and the twin. I started to freak out. I was being tag-teamed. That little asshole!

"That's cheating!" I screamed out to the red head, starting to feel my knees shake from all the running.

"Don't care!" He huffed.

"Shit!" I breathed out, turning a sharp right down a hallway. I was shocked when I turned around thirty seconds later to find the two new boys only two or three feet behind me. I saw the big one reach from me, and paused to grab his hand and use his momentum to throw him off balance, making him fall.

"That was mean!" the little blonde scolded, still chasing me. He then tackled me around my waist, knocking me to the ground. I nearly would have knocked my teeth in, had I not put my arms down.

The little blonde boy was straddling my back, grinning down innocently at me.

"What do you guys want?" I snapped, sounding exasperated. Kaoru and the tall boy appeared over his shoulder. I wiggled a little uncomfortable since the little blonde, Hunny I assumed from Haruhi's description, was straddling my butt. He didn't seem to get the message though. Or maybe he was doing it on purpose, who knows. He _was_ eighteen after all.

"Mitskuni, she's uncomfortable." The tall senior, Mori, informed him. His eyes widened, and he got off of me.

"Oh sorry Yu-chan!" He said, looking up at me with innocent eyes. Possibly innocent eyes.

"You're fine. Wait … Ka-chan?" I asked, getting up and straightening my clothes.

"It's a nickname since your last name is long." He explained sweetly. I shrugged and turned to the senior.

"Thanks, and sorry for that." I apologized. He nodded.

"It's ok." He assured stoically. I then turned to Kaoru.

"And why were you chasing me?" I asked. He grinned.

"Tono wanted to meet his new daughter. I thought I said that." He teased. I narrowed my eyes.

"Oh, really? I was blocking your voices out so I didn't notice. My bad." I teased back. He rolled his eyes.

"So come on Ka-chan!" Hunny said excitedly, and dragged me down the halls. When we stopped in front of large double doors that emitted delicious smells and loud conversations, Kaoru put his hand on my, stopping me. I raised a brow at him. He smirked at me, and then suddenly hoisted me over his shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I demanded punching him in the back of his head. He winced, and then I noticed that he had grabbed my bag from the classroom. How had I missed that? He then kicked open the doors, making everyone look in our direction. Hunny giggled, and sped off to a table, with Mori trailing behind him.

With all the eyes on me, I got a little self-conscious, especially with my ass in the air and everything. Some of the girls glared, while others just laughed. Kaoru sat me beside a pouting Haruhi, who was sitting beside the other twin, Hikaru.

Beside him was Hunny. Across from Hunny was Mori, and beside him was glasses-boy, Kyoya, and beside him was a blonde. Tamaki, I assume from the way he dramatically got up and gasped. He immediately rushed over to stand in front of me.

"Oh so this must be my new daughter!" He squealed, hugging me and twirling me around. I was gasping for air by the time he set me back down. He pulled out a rose from thin air and handed it to me.

"Welcome to Ouran, princess. My name is Suoh Tamaki." He purred seductively, giving me a charming smile. Thank God for my past, because my facial expression didn't change a bit.

"For one, I'm not going to take a rose you probably pulled out of your ass." I blatantly told him, putting it back in his hands, watching his eyes widen in horror.

"Second, I'm not your princess you little man-whore. You obviously let your testosterone fuel you instead of what little brains you have." I blatantly said again. This time he was clutching his heart as if I had stabbed him.

"Third, I do not remember your DNA being in my blood stream. So I have no idea why you're calling me your daughter. And to be honest it's creepy. It makes you look like a pedophile, and it makes you look mental." I glared at him. His eyes widened as he visibly deflated and ran to the black-haired boy.

"Okaa-san! She's rebellious! What do we do?!" He cried, clutching onto the boys arm, Kyoya I'm yet again assuming, seeing as he's the only one left.

"And what do you expect me to do? You're the father, you discipline them." He said coolly.

I snorted, and the idiot heard me.

"Why are you rebelling daughter? Do you not love me?" He pleaded. I looked at him up and down.

He was handsome, that's for sure. I'm also sure girls fawned over him relentlessly. And that would probably make him a narcissist. And if this was his real personality, I really hate my father for putting me through this.

"It's looking like I'll hate you, so yeah. I don't even know you." I said, exasperated by his pushiness. He clutched his chest dramatically.

Something you need to know about me is that I hate boys. Now, I'm attracted to boys. And I'm not a lesbian, or bisexual or anything. I guess you could say I don't trust guys at all, so I never let myself be friends or anything with them, and I'm usually cold to them. I'll give my reasons for that later.

Tamaki went into the farthest corner of the lunchroom, and sat down hugging his knees, facing the wall. I could feel his depression even from here. The twins were laughing, Haruhi had an annoyed expression, Hunny looked mixed between concern and amusement, and Kyoya and Mori were expressionless.

"Is that normal?" I asked, a little deadpanned. Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

"Sadly, yes. Now please sit down so we can go through what we expect of you." He said, looking at him. His glasses glared, which was a little creepy. I sat down across from him, and Haruhi sat beside me. One of the twins sat beside Haruhi, and one sat beside me. Hunny and Mori sat beside Kyoya.

"So, Haruhi told us that you know everything." He informed me. I nodded.

"And so, do you know the penalty for spilling her secret?" He asked, his glasses doing the creepy glare.

"You'll add to her debt?" I joked, already knowing I had hit it dead on. He looked at me appraisingly.

"Yes. I'll add one million yen to her debt, and seeing as she'll be demoted back to errand boy, she'll have to work until she's 21 to pay it off." He informed me, deadly calm. Haruhi choked on her food, and I patted her back.

"Well I wasn't planning on telling anyone anyway. What benefit does that give me?" I glared at him with my eyebrow raised.

"Good. We won't have any problems then." He said, then wrote something in a little black book.

"Awww, you have a little diary. That's so cute." I teased. Haruhi let out a small laugh, and the twins let out loud laughs. The one beside me patted my head.

"You're going to fit right in." They said together.

I seriously hope that isn't true.


	3. Chapter 3

I walked into the music room, not really knowing what to expect. All I knew from Haruhi is that they had tea with girls, and did cosplay, and just hang out with them. But I had no idea what I was supposed to do as Kyoya's secretary. I guess I would just have to ask Kyoya. I bet he'll tell me anyway.

Hunny and Mori were setting up tables, and nobody else could be seen, except for Kyoya at his desk. I sighed before walking over to Kyoya. But there was something very wrong with the place.

There were trees and plants everywhere. How in the hell did they fit the trees into this room? And where did they even get the room for all of this? Was this supposed to be Fiji? The Bahamas? This defied logic. I pinched the bridge of my nose, trying to make sense of it all. But better yet, I needed to focus.

"So what exactly is my job description?" I asked. He smirked at me.

"Well, in the management aspect, we need someone to be officially in charge of our website. And there will be other things that come along that we'll need help with. Basically, you'll be a few steps above an assistant." He said, making me nervous, and a little pissed

For one, I didn't like the fact that he said I was a few steps above an assistant. And two , what other aspects where there? Oh shit. Were they gonna make me whore myself out like them?

"And what other aspects are there?" I asked, ready to make a break for it.

"Well, for a long time we've needed girls in our cosplay. And Haruhi can't because of her secret. So you'll be cosplaying with the rest of us." He said seriously. I breathed out a sigh of relief.

"And so what do you want me to do right now?" I asked him, not really knowing what to do with myself. He pointed to the dressing room.

"There's a female Bali dress in there. It shouldn't be hard to find." He said, and then turned back to his Pineapple computer.

"But Okaa-san! I wanted my other daughter to wear it!" Tamaki screamed, coming up from behind me.

"And she can't. Too bad." Kyoya said emotionlessly. I looked at Tamaki, who had tears in his eyes. I felt a little bad, although it didn't have anything to do with me at all. I thought about what Haruhi had told me about him. I sighed and sucked in some of my pride in the process.

"Etes-vous triste?" _( Are you sad?)_ I asked.

"Vous pralez Francais?" _(You speak French?) _ He looked at me, with his eyes sparkling. How in the world did he do that? He looked like a little pouting puppy.

"Un peu. Haruhi dit que vous etiez a moitie francais." _(A little. Haruhi said you were half French.) _ I said, noticing that Hunny and Mori were looking over at us, and Kyoya was writing furiously down in his notebook.

"Vous devez etre excite. Un hote ne doit pas etre triste." _(You need to be excited. A host should not be depressed.) _ I tried to cheer him up. He nodded, wiped the tears from his eyes, and stood up grinning. He reminded me of my little cousin who cried whenever any little thing happened to her. He then skipped off.

_God, what have I gotten into? _ I thought to myself depressively.

"That was impressive. It doesn't say anywhere in your file that you know French." Kyoya stated, looking at me curiously. I felt a tug on my arm.

"Yeah, you kinda look half too! Are you half French?" Hunny asked excitedly. I sweatdropped and looked down at him. I had to remind myself that he was older than me.

"No Hunny, I'm half Japanese, a quarter German, and a quarter English." I replied easily, and he grinned.

"That's so cool! What other languages do you know?" He asked excitedly, bouncing up and down.

"Well, I guess you could say Korean. And I know English." I told him, still amazed that he was actually 18. I then turned back to Kyoya.

"And I don't know French." They all looked at me as if I were crazy. I looked right back at them.

"I was simply bored and released that boredom into Google Translate. I learned French and Korean that way." I said simply, enjoying their shocked faces a little. Well, enjoying Hunny's. I also enjoyed Kyoya's raised eyebrows, and Mori's raised brow.

"So you taught yourself the basics of two languages, the hardest way possible, because you were simply bored?" Kyoya asked incredulously. I nodded.

"And I made Google's stocks go up significantly." I joked, and turned around, leaving them with their shocked faces, grinning to myself a little once they left. I realized something though.

I had never really spent time with boys before. I had always pushed myself away from them. Look at my dad alone. Look at how evil and corrupt he is. Then there are the two stepdads. Matt and James.

Matt was an alcoholic. I honestly never saw him sober once. I lived with him from age three to five, and then visited him every month until I was eleven, and my mom and I agreed to never see him again. He was constantly drinking, and he would constantly pass out everywhere and anywhere.

And after my mom broke up with him, he got with a girl who put up with him, and she got pregnant. Three weeks before the due date, he got so drunk that he jumped on her stomach, killing the baby.

James was also an alcoholic, but he gave me more problems. He was my mom's current boyfriend when she got into the wreck. He moved in with us and helped around the house while she was at the hospital, and when she was too sick and recovering at home.

But every night he would sit both me and my sister down, and place a huge sized portion of food in front of us. He would yell and scream at us to eat it, and threaten us if we didn't do so immediately. Kaylee would scarf hers down as fast as she could, and get out of there as fast as possible. She gained so much weight it was scary.

I however, wouldn't eat. I would hide the food whenever he would look away, and I would excuse myself to the bathroom as soon as I was done, and throw it all back up in retaliation. I couldn't eat anymore. I couldn't eat breakfast, lunch or dinner.

And then one day, we were at his house, and he had tried to feel my sister up. She had called our grandparents, and he got upset, grabbed his BB gun, and started shooting at our dogs Fred and Daisy. She had gotten in the cage with them, and even then, he still shot his gun, but none hit her.

And there are many others, besides those two.

My grandfather had emotionally abused my grandmother. And we had once, for a year or so, lived with them when I was 5 or 6. We were downstairs one night when he had burst through the doors and pointed a gun at me and my sister. He had yelled at us, demanding where our brother was.

Then he found him, and pointed a gun at him, and my brother ran away, and out of sight. We called the cops, and my grandfather was arrested that night. He also popped pills and drank.

And my grandmother obviously chose Kaylee over me, and she would always say hurtful things unintentionally to me, and always break her promises. But I know she never did any of that intentionally, so I don't blame her.

Then there was our cousin who we called Little. He raped my sister for three years. Whenever I was out of the room, or whenever we spent the night at his house, or whenever she was alone with him, he raped her. And she never told anybody until three years later.

As a result, she lashed out at me and my mom. With my mom, she would say she hated her, throw things, have extreme temper fits, and just fly into fits of rage. But she mainly took it out on me.

When we would go to the bus stop, she would call me names. She would say things like how no one loved me, how she hated me and hoped to move far away one day and never see us again, she called me a dirty little slut (even though I am a virgin, and she wasn't), among worse things.

She had even hit me five or six times. The first couple of times, I simply cried and went to mom. The last few times, I hit her right back. She would push me off the couch, and constantly call me names. And then.

Then there's the roommate that we had. For two years, he would pick out every single thing wrong with me, and expose it. He would tell everybody what was wrong with me, and he would make me feel like shit. He would tell me how bad of a daughter I was, how bad of a sister I was, how bad of a Christian I was, how bad of a person I was, etc.

He would expose anything and everything bad about me, and share it with the world. He would complain constantly about me to my mother, and he would talk about me behind my back.

There were also the boys as school. I was always picked on because I was shy, timid, poor, and honestly ugly. I would be excluded, and I never had any friends. And the boys were the worst. They would pull pranks on me, call me ugly, start rumors about me, and push me around.

It got worse when one day, I had forgotten to take off a hospital bracelet before I came to school. I had gone because I had bad nosebleeds that wouldn't stop, so they tested me for cancer. And when I told the people at school that's why it was on, they spread around that I _had_ cancer.

And then, suddenly people were nice. They were actually treating me like I wasn't the dog crap on the bottom of their shoe. And so when people would ask me if I actually had it, I lied and said yes in hopes that they would keep being nice.

And then, of course, it got out that I lied. And then everybody hated me worse than before. And then every day, I would come home to my sister bullying me as well. I never had anywhere to go to escape the bullying.

My mom was the only one I had, and she was always sick, and always in pain.

Then there were all of Kaylee's boyfriends. All of them were mean to me, and hated me. And I knew it was because Kaylee told them horrible things about me that weren't true. And they all used her. They all went straight for sex, and then they ditched her. And even today, she has an abusive boyfriend who will treat her like shit occasionally, and she still stays with him, because that's all she's known of love.

So I've learned that boys are not to be trusted. Don't get near them, don't be friends with them, and don't ever trust them.

I also learned never to let anybody in. There's me, and there's them. The only person I let in is my mother because she's the only one who is a constant. The only one besides my brother to have never damaged me. And I let my brother in halfway. But he's not a constant. I barely see him anymore. He does his own thing, and that's fine.

There is also a wall I had built up. My mom and I had joked how it was made out of ice. It encompasses me and my mother, and no one gets in. My friends have definitely chipped chunks of ice away, but there is still a long way to go.

I moved to a new school, made friends, and everything is much better, but my past still gets to me. Like the eating disorder. I look at food, and I see fat. I still do. But I eat it anyway because I need to. I was tired of looking like an animated corpse.

I've also come to expect disappointment. I expect my friends to betray me. I expect my grandmother to break her promises. I expect my sister to bully me, I expect boys to be untrustworthy, and I expect to be hated.

And whenever people tell me I'm pretty, I can't believe them. Now I know I was really ugly in middle school. And I will fully admit that my looks have greatly improved since then. But if you have everyone telling you that you're ugly for half your life, and then suddenly people start to say that you're pretty, would you not just think that they're being nice by lying to you?

I've come to expect the worse in all situations. I don't take promises seriously. I expect people to talk behind my back. I expect people to be nice to me because of pity. I'm afraid my friends are only my friends because they're planning to use me, hurt me, or worst of all, because they pity me or they're just being nice.

People in general have proved not worth it. Not worth effort. Not worth emotion. Not worth life. I know I must sound like an emo/suicidal chick, and seriously I'm not, so don't worry. I am happy, I am just _very very very _pessimistic and guarded.

And Kaylee got better, now she's nice. But I also never see her. The only reason Kaylee was at my house that day is because my mom's birthday was the day before, and they decided to spend the night.

Kaylee lives with her abusive boyfriend, and I rarely ever see her. She's more like a cousin than a sister.

I sighed to myself and ran my hand through my hair. What was I doing thinking of this stuff right now? This wasn't the time or place to be thinking like that. I walked faster and went into that dressing room, looking for the dress Kyoya had mentioned.

I looked to see an orange/beige bikini looking top, with a log purple skirt that exposed a yellow skirt with accents underneath. There was also a huge fruit hat.

"You expect me to wear that?!" I yelled. I saw a shadow out of the corner of my eye.

"We'll force you into it if we have to." I looked. That was the twin with deeper and huskier voice.

"And we'll just get Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai if you try to run." The one with the lighter and sweeter voice said.

Now, to match one to a specific person. And if I asked them outright, they would probably try to trick me. I would just figure this out later. Now for that monstrosity over there.

"I don't even know how to put that on, and you two are _not _helping me." I refused. They rolled their eyes.

"You have no choice in the matter." The deeper voiced twin said.

"So go put on as much as you can." The lighter voiced twin said.

"And we'll help with the rest." They said together. I closed my eyes, and prayed.

_Dear God, please give me the strength not to commit murder on these two. And if possible, also get me out of this mess. _

I huffed, and turned to face them. I actually didn't have a choice. They were right, they'd get me in the end, and it'd waste time. The sooner I do it, the faster it'll be over with. I glared at them, making them smirk, and walked into the dressing room, grabbing the dress.

I looked at the sizes first. It was expandable, so it would fit me. I pulled off my uniform and slipped on the top. Then a grabbed the underskirt, and realized it had to tie in the back. And I was only wearing underwear.

"Shit…" I mumbled under my breath. I turned my back to the mirror, trying to see the ties, but I couldn't.

"Fine! I need your help!" I called out. I saw the door open, and there one of them was, smirking that cat-like grin. He made a turning motion with his finger, and I slowly turned around, just to piss him off. He grabbed the ties from me, and started tying.

When his hands brushed against my skin, it surprised me that his hands were actually really soft. I thought boys had rough hands.

"Your hands are soft like a girl's." I said, looking at him through the mirror in front of me. He looked up at me with a disgruntled look.

"I don't know if that's a compliment or an insult." He said, tying the ties too tight, grinning at me innocently when my face scrunched up in pain. But now I knew he was the lighter voiced one.

"Which one are you again?" I asked, seeing if he would mess with me, because I would eventually figure it out.

"Kaoru." He said, tying the knot. He grabbed the outer purple skirt, stood in front of me, and held it out so I could step into it.

I didn't like getting too close to guys. Too many of them had screwed up my life to the point of never wanting anything to do with guys I didn't know. I sucked down my pride though, and grabbed into his shoulder to support my weight, and stepped into the skirt.

Once I had gotten into the skirt, he went back around and tied it again.

"And by the way, it was a compliment." I said, looking at him in the mirror again. He looked up, glaring a little.

"How's that?" He asked, a little poutiness in his voice.

"Because rough hands feel like sandpaper. Yours feel like silk. That's a good thing." I told him, not really getting why I saw his ears turn a little pink.

"Done. Now go sit down in the chair so we can do your makeup." He said, and went out the curtain. I nearly groaned. I hated other people doing my makeup. It always felt weird, and they were always too rough.

I walked out behind him, and then saw that there was a little makeup station that had magically appeared. There was an adjustable chair, a mirror and a counter. I walked slowly, not wanting this to happen.

'_I can do my own makeup! I'm 16, not 6!' _I thought bitterly to myself. As I got closer to the table, I noticed makeup everywhere.

'_Oh God, they're gonna make me look like a ho!' _I thought, looking at all the heavy makeup.

When Hikaru and Kaoru noticed that I was starting to get panicked, they grabbed my shoulders and forcefully sat me down in the chair.

"Close your eyes and don't open them until we tell you to." The deeper voices twin said. Hikaru.

I closed my eyes and let them have free reign. I could tell the difference between them by their hands. Kaoru's hands were soft like silk, and so were Hikaru's, but Hikaru's fingertips were a bit rougher.

"I'll go get the jewelry." Kaoru said. I didn't hear a response, so I assume Hikaru shook his head.

"So exactly what did Haruhi tell you about us?" Hikaru asked, brushing a comb through my hair.

"She just told me that she had broken a vase, and how she was forced into a club because of her debt, and how everybody looked and acted." I told him, wanting to see his expression. I didn't hear anything from him besides his breathing.

I heard the door open and close, and I opened my eyes on reflex.

"Don't!" Both of them yelled. I immediately closed my eyes back again. I held up my hands in surrender.

"Jeez! No need to get so touchy guys!" I teased, and heard indignant huffs of breath.

"We don't want your makeup to smear." Hikaru said.

"Yeah, it'd be a waste." Kaoru agreed. I compared their voices again. The difference wasn't big at all. In fact, it was very tiny. But I've always had very sensitive hearing. People had joked about me being part dog. Maybe that's why I could tell and, apparently, no one else could. But it _is _kinda obvious.

Finally they were done, and I looked in the mirror to see that they had put thick eyeliner on me, with a huge wing for the corners of my eyes. They had put sparkles all over my cheeks and in my hair. There was basic foundation, and minimal blush. They had finished it off with bright coral lipstick.

There were bangles all up and down my arms, and there was a pair of sandals by my feet. There was a god band around my waist, and they had even sprinkled a little glitter over my stomach. They walked around me, checking their work. I simply watched them, a little amused at them.

"Well, her nose is a long and a little wide, but it still passes by as cute." Kaoru said.

"Her ears are a little big and kinda pointy, but she has hair to cover them." Hikaru continued. What were they doing? Pointing out flaw by flaw?

"Her eyes are nearly perfect, but they're a little close together." Kaoru observed. I felt myself getting a little ticked off now.

"Her hair is a good length, and a good color, but she has split ends and it's really thin." Hikaru said, pissing me off further.

'_Just ignore them, just ignore them.' _ I repeated to myself over and over.

"Her face shape is good, but she can't smile without her looking three years younger." Kaoru listed.

"Her cheekbones are excellent, super high." Hikaru complimented, making me a little less homicidal feeling.

"And her eyes color is really bright, and very eye catching." Kaoru said, making me even feel a little flattered.

"Her body is long and lean, and she has good muscles, but she's on the thin side." Hikaru insulted, kind of ruining their progress.

"But at least she has more on top and bottom than Haruhi." They said together. I don't know if that was in reference to my chest or not, but I believe it was. Okay, so murder seemed like a good idea now.

"She has excellent long legs, but they need more meat on them." Hikaru said, teetering between insult and compliment.

"And her eyebrows are a little big, but that's easily fixed." Kaoru stated, teetering like his brother. Murder was definitely getting higher on my agenda.

"She has a four-pack of muscles, but when she sits down, they look a little like fat." Hikaru said, finally making me snap. I sharply turned around and smacked his head roughly, then his brothers.

"I'm not on display! And you two have no right to pick out every little detail wrong about my body!" I snapped at them, then stood up and walked out.

"We give you an eight out of ten!" They shouted after me. I nearly fell on my face. I glared back at the dressing room. I reminded myself not to take them seriously.

'_They're just assholes.'_ I told myself.

I felt something crash into me, and I nearly fell before steadying my balance. I looked down to see Hunny in his little tropical outfit, complete with flowers around his neck.

"You look really cute Ka-chan!" Hunny complimented. I smiled at him, a little flattered and a lot won over by his cuteness, the cuteness making me feel a little better.

"Thanks Hunny-sempai." I said, then walked over to Kyoya, who was standing there bare-chested. Like I said, thank God for my amazing poker face, because I was sure as hell blushing on the inside. He might be a cold person, but he had a hot body. Did all of these boys work out, or was it just Hunny and Kyoya?

I felt a warm body hug me from behind. I looked behind me as far as my neck would go, and I saw nothing but blonde hair. Crap.

"My darling daughter! You look amazing!" Tamaki gushed, hands on my shoulders. I didn't like guys touching me.

"Thanks Tamaki-sempai." I said, and finally got a good look at him. Holy shit. He was gorgeous. His pale skin was gleaming and his body was toned. His blue eyes were shining, and his blonde hair looked like spun gold.

I'm going to need a better poker face, because if I stay around these guys, I'm gonna eventually combust from the need to blush.

"Oh, don't call me sempai! Call me King!" He exclaimed, looking seriously in my eyes. I stared at him, deadpanned.

"Okay Tamaki." I said, making him looked crushed. Was something wrong with him? Why does he want to be called King? And why would not calling him King make him so sad? I heard the twins laugh behind me.

"Alright, everyone get into your places." Kyoya ordered. He then turned to me.

"You're not used to this, so go to my computer and wait for further instruction." He told me, then went to go stand behind Tamaki, who was sitting in a chair. The twins were holding umbrellas on either side of Tamaki, and Hunny was standing beside Tamaki's chair. Mori was behind Hunny.

I ran a hand through my hair, getting more and more annoyed with these people. I could see why Haruhi had once labeled them, 'rick bastards'. I sat in his chair, and waited like a good little girl. I then heard the doors open.

"Welcome." They all said together, though you mainly heard Tamaki and the twins because they were the loudest. I looked to see Haruhi standing there, with a shocked look, which quickly turned into a incredulous look. And a bird even landed on her head.

"Oh, it's you Haruhi. You're late." The twins said together. Haruhi stood there with the bird perched on her head, and pulled out her calendar.

"According to my calendar, this is definitely still early April." She informed them, trying to make sense of the jungle around us.

I looked down, and saw a green lizard.

"Ew." I muttered, flicking it off into the floor. They got really authentic, didn't they? Tamaki abruptly stood up.

"Huddling under a kotatsu table, fearing the cold, would be nonsense." He preached, while she simply sat down, staring at her calendar.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mori-sempai and Hunny-sempai running around the room. Why? I don't know.

"Why else do we have this perfect heating and cooling system?" Tamaki seemed to sparkle as he posed.

"Che." Haruhi clicked her tongue in annoyance.

"Do you have some sort of criticism on our club's policies? Haruhi-kun, you owe us a debt of 8 million yen." He informed her, looking sweet and cute and he looked at her. She seemed struck by his words.

"Fine men do not bundle up in bulky clothing. It may be chilly outside, but in our club, we welcome our chilly little kittens to a warm, south tropical aura!" He exclaimed while everyone seemed to pose. For who? These people didn't make sense. He moved over to Haruhi and put his arm around her shoulder.

"Yes! Today, this place is a supreme paradise. A hot, hot island of everlasting summer!" He yelled, raising his fist in the air. Poor Haruhi looked as if she were about to pass out from the sheer amount of stupidity in the air. And I felt that way a little too.

"You may be fine men, but you obviously lack common sense. Remember, it'll be everyone else who has to deal with you when you get sick!" I yelled out to him.

"And I, on the other hand, feel a chill in every sense of the word." Haruhi muttered.

Then the door opened again, and there were girls pouring in. I got a few curious looks, but I ignored them as Kyoya came over.

"I want you to observe the hosts today. You need to be familiar with us, and how this club works. So please observe each host for however long necessary. I nodded, then walked over towards Tamaki, the most obvious choice to start out with.

I feel like, by the time this is over, I'm going to have killed a few brain cells. I ran my fingers through the ends of my hair and stood behind Tamaki's couch.

"Kara? Do you need anything?" He asked. I shook my head.

"Who's this Tamaki?" One of the girls asked, not unpleasantly. He smiled and pointed towards me.

"This is Kara Yukimura. She has moved here all the way from America and she is now the Host Club's secretary. She is also doing whatever cosplay is with the group." He introduced. Then he waved a hand towards his clients.

"Kara, these are my guests. Please treat them kindly." He said nicely. I looked at the three of them. None of them had selfishness or contempt in their eyes, so it's probably worth being nice to them. I smiled at them.

"It's nice to meet you three. Tamaki had mentioned his clients were beautiful, but I thought he was exaggerating. It looks like I was wrong." I flattered them, smiling brightly at them. They all swooned.

"Tamaki, you said that?" One girl dreamily said. He smiled at her.

"I only spoke the truth." He said silkily. I had to force the smile now. I hated that fake suaveness. I hated that he was making girls fall for him, when they weren't falling for the real him.

"Oh! What heartlessness!" He sobbed, looking at the girl next to him.

"Even with my lustrous skin, like ivory, and my outfit, like that of a Balinese king, all too fitting for me, I am no more than a slave before my goddess, kneeling and swearing my loyalty." He leaned into her. She simply blushed and swooned. I nearly scoffed. Typical.

"Tamaki-kun…" She sighed dreamily. That's it? I would have punched that little letch in the face.

"Tamaki-sama!" Another fangirl sighed.

"Amazing!" Another blushed and swooned, all of them with hearts in their eyes. Haruhi walked by with a tray of tea. She motioned the tray towards me, and I shook my head. She walked on.

"Oh yes, next week, Ouran Host Club will be sponsoring a dance party." He said to the girls, and making Haruhi stop and turn around.

"Dance party?" She asked, confused. I smiled, and walked on from Tamaki. I had had enough of that.

"What will you be doing at this dance party?" A girl asked as I neared the twins. I got there just in time for Hikaru to speak.

"We're renting the large hall in the central building…" he began.

"And throwing a big main event there." Kaoru finished, leaning on his hand. Out of nowhere, Hikaru leans over to Kaoru and grabs his chin, tilting his head back, and looking down in his eyes. My mouth dropped.

"Although, I really wanted to spend them time alone with you, Kaoru." Hikaru purred seductively to his brother. What. The. Hell? They were homos? And _twins_? Okay, I am female, so I have to admit it was hot. But still. I have siblings.

"Don't say that Hikaru. _I'm _the one who wanted it…" He trailed off, grabbing the hand on his shoulder, and the hand under his chin, and leaning into his brother. Their clients screamed with delight. What's wrong with these people?

"The guests seem even more worked up than usual, huh?" I heard Haruhi mutter. I turned to see her and Kyoya standing around six feet behind me.

"A little moderate exposure is popular." He informed her. Of course it is. What girl doesn't want to see hot guys shirtless?

"Did you come up with this tropical project, Kyoya-sempai?" She asked, looking out at the guests. He looked down to his clipboard, and started writing.

"I have no decision making authority. This club's policies are all laid out by the king, Tamaki." He said, and the image of him, with his normal personality, laying out all the clubs policies, is a little scary. Kyoya smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"Although I may have found it worth the effort to casually slip a photo of Bali onto his desk." He admitted, looking innocent. Haruhi and I shared a moment of awkwardness.

'_He's a shadow king…' _I thought to myself.

I shook my head, and headed towards Hunny-sempai and Mori-sempai. I walked over to the couch they were at.

"Ta-da!" Hunny cheered in front of his clients. They squealed.

"Hunny-kun, you're so cute!" They said together. He smiled and put his elbows together.

"Hee hee, these are Balinese flowers. We had them flown in!" He gushed, excited. I smiled. Finally, something not fake or weird. Mori walked behind him holding a pineapple, and Hunny turned to him

"Ah, Takashi!" He exclaimed. He jumped onto Mori and climbed his way up the tall boy. He then threw a wreath of flowers onto Mori's neck.

"There! Now we match!" He laughed, slinging to Mori, who looked stoic as always. The girls, for some odd reason, swooned. I sighed. Yet again I say, what is wrong with these girls? I sighed, really getting frustrated. Before I could go, I felt a tug on my hand.

Hunny looked up at me with his big brown eyes, and his scruffy blonde hair.

"Hey, hey! You want some flowers Kara-chan?" He offered sweetly. I nodded.

"Sure Hunny-sempai." He threw the wreath of flowers over my head, hugged me quickly, then went back to his customers.

I walked to my left to see Haruhi, who was giving reasons why she wasn't shirtless.

"But Haruhi-kun, I had an outfit you. But Kyoya overruled me, and now Kara-chan is in it. But you can still change into it!" He offered stupidly, pointing towards me. I glared at him, and we both said, "No thank you." at the same time. He looked horrified.

Haruhi's guests then gushed over her, and then she had a cute moment where she called them cute, and they all swooned.

"Excuse me." A girl with short brown hair and brown eyes said to Haruhi. She mentioned how it was about time for the hosts to switch clients now. She looked down at Haruhi and pulled up 'his' chin.

"You're even cuter than the rumors. I think I've made up my mind. I'm going to make you my new favorite the girl said, shocking Tamaki in particular.

When I looked around me, I had a feeling that this was going to be a long day.


End file.
